Forbidden Lover
by ChibitaliaDesu91
Summary: SoraRoxas pairing. One shot. Song Forbidden Lover by L'arcEnCiel.


Okay, just a brief A/N before this goes underway. I saw the video for L'arc-En-Ciel's song "Forbidden Lover" and this is the end product of having it get stuck in my head. This video was on and this was the second song I heard by these guys. Check out the video if you ever get the chance.

Also, this is a SoraRoxas pairing that I came up with. I was looking up pictures with both of them together and I think they look so cute, so if you don't like the pairing, leave now. Enjoy!

_forbidden lover_

"Aa kogoeru kurai umi e

Nagasarete yuku rekishi no nami ni nomare"

(Ah, to the dark frozen ocean swallowed by the waves of history which wash away)

The tired brunette watched his lover sleep, smiling softly. The sleeping blonde had already been through a lot in the past few weeks. Axel's disappearance had affected the boy more than anyone. _Come to think about it, he was Axel's friend,_ the boy thought. _Poor Roxas…_

Roxas turned roughly on his side, facing Sora. He seemed uneasy in his sleep. Axel's name was muttered in the boy's sleep, accompanied with some soft sobs. Sora wished there was something he could do to bring Axel back and make Roxas happy again, but it nearly killed him inside when he knew there wasn't any way.

Roxas slowly opened his eyes, staring into Sora's own. He smiled a loving smile at his brunette lover and cuddled his body close to him.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Sora teased, planting a kiss on Roxas's forehead.

A blush formed on Roxas's cheeks, making him giggle lightly. "Morning yourself, Prince Charming," he teased back.

Sora's eyes widened a little before he chuckled. "You know what they say about Sleeping Beauty, though," he said. "Sleeping Beauty was awakened by her true love's first kiss and lived happily ever after. I know Axel's affecting you, Roxas. Do you wish for me to help you forget about him?"

"Yagate maku wa agari

Hakanai yume wo tsurete arasoi ni hi wo tsukeru"

(At last the curtain raises starting a fire in the discord which accompanies an empty dream.)

Roxas seemed a little stunned by the question, but he didn't want Axel getting between him and Sora. He nodded and was graced with a passionate kiss. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, feeling Sora's weight get on top of him.

Sora moaned into the kiss, running a hand down Roxas's shirt and slipping his hand under the fabric. The other hand cradled the back of Roxas's head to give the boy some support to kiss back. The hand under his shirt tickled the soft skin, making Roxas shiver from the touch.

Sora broke the deep kiss and traveled to Roxas's neck and throat. He stopped after a minute and began taking off the blonde's shirt.

Roxas shivered a little more when the air hit his bare chest. He stared back into the endless pools that were Sora's eyes and smiled more. This was his lover and he trusted him with all of his being.

Sora threw the blonde's shirt to the floor and teased a nipple with his tongue. He felt as the other arched slightly and heard the other moan. His hands went to Roxas's pants, working on undoing them.

Roxas sensed what Sora was up to, but he let him do what he was doing. He opened his eyes and started working on getting Sora's shirt off. He managed to get the shirt mostly off, but had Sora break away so he could remove the shirt and toss it to the floor next to his own.

Sora teased Roxas's nipple again and felt his pants begin to slip. Roxas had quickly undone the brunette's pants and started pulling them down as much as he could. Sora shifted a little bit so his pants could slide off completely.

"Itsu no hi ni miushinatta kokoro wa kurikaesu wasuresarareta tsumi wo

Ayamachi wo sodate sono kegareta ai de gareki ni kizuku rakuen"

(One day the heart I've lost sight of the sins I repeatedly leave behind to be forgotten that fosters into mistakes in this tainted love construct my paradise with the rubble)

A few minutes passed and Roxas felt Sora's mouth take his manhood slowly, sucking gently. The blonde arched his back and moaned slightly louder than he had before. He ran his fingers through Sora's soft hair, fingers latching onto stray locks.

Sora moaned, sending vibrations coursing through his lover. He knew the blond would love the feelings and he was right, for the boy was beginning to writhe in pleasure.

Roxas's moans increased slightly in volume, thrusting his hips a little. Sora started gagging, but quickly recovered and used one hand to stroke the blonde's thigh.

Roxas sighed and moaned Sora's name, coming inside the brunette's mouth. He felt Sora swallow his seed and felt his mouth travel to his chest. Sora's mouth continued until reaching Roxas's own. Roxas deepened his lover's kiss.

"Forbidden lover…awai kioku

Tsuyoku daitemo kasanariaenu shikisai

Iki wo hisome chikau

Amai koi no hate wa yokisenu toki no itazura"

(Forbidden lover…a faint memory even if I hold them tightly, the colors don't come together. I discreetly swear the end of sweet love is unanticipated mischief.)

Suddenly, Sora had shifted himself under Roxas, the blonde's back to his face. His manhood was positioned at the other's entrance, begging for permission to enter.

"Go ahead, Sora," Roxas assured him, giving him a loving glance before looking ahead of him again.

Sora smiled and slid himself into Roxas, slowly at first so the other could become used to the feeling of the intrusion. Roxas moaned again, in pain at first, but in pleasure as soon as his body became comfortable again. He nodded and gasped as Sora started a slow pattern of thrusts. The blonde arched, allowing Sora to hit his sensitive spots easier.

Roxas started his own thrusts against Sora and moaned even louder as the pleasure increased. Sora also let out his own series of low moans, gripping his lover's hips.

"Moeagaru honoo no torikakomare kuzureyuku fune ni inochi tsukamare

Obieta hitomi wa ten wo aoide sakebu kami no na wo"

(Enclosed by the high burning blaze my life seized in the overturned boat frightened eyes looking up toward Heaven screaming the name of God)

Roxas moaned Sora's name again as he released for a second time. He felt Sora explode within him as well and collapsed on top of his lover. Sora stopped thrusting as well and hugged the boy close to him, still inside of him. He gave Roxas a kiss on his cheek and began to drift to sleep. "You were great," he whispered to the blonde, smiling.

"As were you," Roxas replied, also falling into his own slumber. "I love you Sora."

Sora smiled. He gave Roxas another kiss and closed his eyes. "I love you too…my forbidden lover."

"Sora takaku maiagare kono kokoro uzumaita warui yume yori takaku

Tokihanatsu anata e no kono omoi tooichi e kagayaki wo hanatte

Aratanaru kuni ni yagate kuru hi ni mo

Onaji michi wo mata tooku darou ka

Forbidden lover…"

(My heart being blown up high into the sky it spun wildly higher than my worst dreams liberating my feelings for you this brightness set free to far off lands in a brand new country the day will at last come that I will go down the same path again, won't I? Forbidden lover…)

THE END


End file.
